Toonz Music Videos
by mr cartoon
Summary: 4 Different Cartoon Characters From 4 Different Shows Come Together & Form Their Own Band As They Travel Across The Globe Doing All Sorts Of Crazy Things.


Get Ready Folks Cause It's Time For Me To Introduce My Own Parody Of Gorillaz As We Get Ready For Their 1st Music Video, But Just Like Before I Only Own My OC's In My Stories That's All.

* * *

In A Vacant White Area There Stood A Green Jeep & At This Moment Vegeta The Saiyan Prince, Chef Hatchet The Chef, Jake The Young Pirate, & Mordecai The Bluejay All Walk Up To It.

"So This Is The Jeep Were Gonna Be Using Is It". Vegeta Said.

"Yeah Dude, It Was The Only One Benson Could Afford For Us". Mordecai Replied.

"How Was He Able To Afford The Jeep Mordecai"? Jake Asked.

"Oh You Know Jake, Benson Uses The Money He's Saved To Pay Bills At The Park". Mordecai Replied.

"I Guess That Makes Sense, But Are You Sure It's Alright For Vegeta To Drive This Thing I Mean Have You Seen How He Can Drive In A Rule Free Road". Chef Said.

"I Suggest You Stop Acting Afraid & Just Let Me Do What I Need To Do, Besides This Will Give Me The Chance To Show You Three My Driving Skills, Just Watch Me When We Hit The Highway". Vegeta Said.

"That's What I'm Worried About". Chef Replied Nervously.

"Well Guys I Guess We Better Get Started, So Yo Ho Let's Go Hit The Road". Jake Said.

"You Heard Him Guys, Let's Get This Show Started". Mordecai Added.

So They All Began To Climb In With Vegeta Taking The Driver's Seat, Mordecai Taking The Passenger Front Side, Jake Taking The Right Side Of The Back & Chef Taking The Left Side.

"You Sure You Don't Want Me To Drive Vegeta". Chef Said To Vegeta.

"Of Course I'm Sure, Now Quit Whining". Vegeta Said As He Turned On The Ignition & Revved Up The Engine A Bit Before Shifting To Drive. "Let's Do This".

And With That The Back Tires Began To Screech & Within A Second They Were Off Leaving The White Area & Enter The Highway As Some Music Kicked In From The Unknown, As They Continued Riding Down The Road Mordecai Started To Sing.

Mordecai:** The World Is Spinning To Fast**

**I'm Buying Lead Nike Shoes**

**To Keep Myself Tethered**

**To The Days I Tried To Lose**

As Mordecai Began To Snap His Fingers Vegeta Began To Sped Up Until The Jeep Was Out Of Sight, But Not For Long As It Came Back & Vegeta Began To Drive It On Two Wheels.

Mordecai:** My Mama Said To Slow Down**

**You Must Make Your Own Shoes**

**Stop Dancing To The Music**

**Of Toonz In A Happy Mood**

After A Few Seconds The Jeep Fell Back Down & Started Moving On It's Four Tires Again, As Vegeta Looked Out His Rearview Mirror The Jeep Seemed To Have Driven Out Of Sight Again, But Like Last Time It Turns Around & Charges Right In.

Mordecai:** Keep A Mild Groove On!**

**They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

The Jeep Continued Down The Highway Passing One Interstate With A Truck Driving By & Another One With A Patrol Cop Watching Them From Above.

Mordecai:** They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

Suddenly The Gang Began To Head Straight For A Loop De Loop That Was In Front Of Them, But They Weren't Stopping As They Continued Forward & Began To Go Up It As Jake Began To Sing As Well.

Jake:** Here You Go**

**Get The Cool**

**Get The Cool Shoe-shine**

Once They Reached The Top They Begin To Go Down It.

Jake:** Get The Cool**

**Get The Cool Shoe-shine**

As Jake Continued To Sing His Part He Turned To Chef Who Seemed To Be Not Paying Attention.

Jake:** Get The Cool**

**Get The Cool Shoe-shine,**

**Get The Cool**

**Get The Cool Shoe-shine**

A Little Late The Gang Continued Along The Road When All Of A Sudden Chef Notices A Bridge Out Sign Up Ahead.

"Look, The Bridge Is Out". Chef Said.

"I Can See That You Idiot, Time For This Thing To Go Into Turbo Drive, HANG ON". Vegeta Said As He Activated The Turbo Boost Causing The Jeep To Go Even Faster, So Fast That It Passes The Sign & Drives Off The Road & Over The Gap As Down Below We See Some Random Monkey Watching This Event Take Place Over His Head As Mordecai Continued To Sing.

Mordecai:** There's A Monkey In The Jungle**

**Watching A Vapour Trail**

**Caught Up In The Conflict  
Between His Brain & His Tail**

It Seemed Pretty Close But The Jeep Makes It To The Other Side Making A Big Thump Upon Impact To The Road As The Monkey That Was Watching Was So Amazed At What It'd Just Seen His Tail Stood Up With Excitement.

Mordecai:** And If Time's Elimination**

**Then We Got Nothing To Lose**

**Please Repeat The Message**

**It's The Message That We Choose**

Suddenly Vegeta Notices A Sign That Says Salvation 1 Mile, After Looking At It This Causes Him To Give An Evil Smirk On His Face As He Began To Speed Up & Turn Away From The Church But Then From Out Of Nowhere A UFO Pops Up & Begins Shooting Lasers At The Jeep Before Stopping Next To A Gas Station & Shoots The Laser At It Causeing The Place To Explode Shooting Fireballed Tires Towards The Jeep.

Mordecai:** Keep A Mild Groove On!**

**They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

With The Firey Tires Trying To Hit The Jeep Vegeta Began To Manuver Pass Them & So Far It Seems To Be Working But From Nowhere One Tire Comes Up & Explodes Right In Front Of Them Shooting Them Into The Air.

Mordecai:** They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

Once They Touched Down Vegeta Manages To Keep The Jeep Control As It Continued To Speed Down The Road.

"_Okay Bring It Down Yeah We're Gonna Break Out"._

Jake:** Get The Cool**

**Get The Cool Shoe-Shine,**

**Get The Cool**

**Get The Cool Shoe-Shine**

The Gang Continued To Ride Down The Road Where It Seemed Like Nothing Else Was Gonna Happen But Suddenly Something Started To Come Up.

Jake:** Get The Cool**

**Get The Cool Shoe-Shine,**

**Get The Cool**

**Get The Cool Shoe-Shine**

As The Thing Kept Getting Closer Vegeta Who Was Still Driving Notices It Right In Front Of Them.

"WHAT THE". Vegeta Yelled Before Slamming The Brakes Stopping The Jeep As They Looked To See It Was A Giant Moose In Their Way.

"Dude, I've Seen A Lot Of Big Things But That's The Biggest Moose I've Seen In My Life". Mordecai Said.

"Now What Are We Gonna Do". Jake Said.

Vegeta Started To Think For A Moment While Looking Up At That Big Moose, & That's When That Spark Came In.

"I Got It, I Knew This Feature Would Come In Handy". Vegeta Said Before Pushing A Button On The Controls Causing The Jeep To Raise Up A Little With Two Missles Popping Out From The Sides.

"Missles, Where The Heck Did You Get Missles Man". Chef Asked.

"Let's Just Say The Military Was Kind Enough To Lend Me Some Of Them". Vegeta Said."Now I Think It's Time I Kill That Moose".

So Vegeta Stomps Down On The Gas Pedal & The Jeep Began To Go Massive Speed Towards The Moose.

"WOAH, HANG ON YOU GUYS". Mordecai Yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING". Chef Yelled Back.

On The Radar The Target Locker Manages To Lock On To The Moose As Vegeta Gets Set To Fire.

"Excellent, YOUR MINE NOW MOOSE, Fire The Missles". Vegeta Said As He Hit Button Firing The Two Missles Straight For The Moose, But As They Got Close Enough The Moose Let Out A Huge Sneeze Sending Them Up Into The Air Before Falling Back Down & Hitting The Jeep Causing It To Explode & Send It Flying Right Under The Moose.

Mordecai: **They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

**They Do The Bump**

As The Jeep Hit The Ground It Appeared All Beat Up With All But One Tire Gone, It Was A Wreck. As For The Gang They Survived But Their All Covered In Soot After That Explosion.

"Mordecai, Tell Me Again Why You Let Vegeta Do The Driving". Chef Asked.

"You Know Dude I Have No Idea, But I'm Sure Enough That's The Last Time I Ask Him To Drive For Us Considering He Almost Got Us Killed". Mordecai Said.

"AW SHUT UP MORDECAI". Vegeta Said As Steam From The Radiator Shot Up Like A Geyser Before We Fade Out.

* * *

That's It For The Music Video You Guys & As You Can Tell I Added Some Talking Before, During, & After The Song Cause I Figured Hey Why Not Make This A Little Different Am I Right, Anywho I Hope You Guys Enjoy This & Until The Next Video Read & Review.


End file.
